The End
by Slight Negative
Summary: Akuma was alone even before the Apocalypse started. Now he has to find a way to survive. How can a quiet and shy teenage boy manage to live in a world ruled by the dead? OC's needed. One boy, two girls. PM if interested.


The End.

Chapter 1: Day-Z

It was thought to be a normal day. Everyone had woken up around six in the morning. They got themselves ready. They went to class. Completely normal, right? Nothing bad could come out of this, can it? How horribly wrong things can become.

The teenage boy sat at his desk. His eyes were heavy already. The teacher words were starting to merge into each other in his ears. He tried to stay awake. He shook his head quickly, took some water from his bottle and splashed it on his face, and he even tried slapping himself. The lecture was just plain boring. Eventually, his head swayed and he fell face first onto his desk, immediately going to sleep.

"Mister Shinrai!" The teacher slammed a ruler onto the desk, making the boy jump. "You have a low enough grade in this class as it is. How you managed to get into this school, let alone stay in it is a mystery to me. Maybe your last name shouldn't be Shinrai. That can mean confidence. You don't have any of that. Your last name should be Fuseiseki. You know what that means? Failure. A failure is exactly what you are." The teacher turned and walked back to the front. The class glared at Shinrai. He put his head on his desk, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew he wasn't a failure. He had to be good at something… anything.

Just then, the door flew open. A slim figure with black hair stood motionless for a moment before slowly walking in. The class's attention shot from Shinrai to him. The teacher let out a sigh.

"Kumoro, you couldn't be happy with just skipping my class?" Kumoro ignored him and walked straight up to the girl a few seats behind Shinrai. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from her seat.

"Come on, we're gonna get out of here!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Rei asked, slightly embarrassed that he went to her. Hasashi, walked up behind Kumoro.

"What are you doing?" He asked Takashi.

"People just got killed at the front gate. No bullshit." Kumoro answered.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, I'm making shit like that up." Rei pulled her arm out of Takashi's grip.

"Jesus, what is going on?! I can never understand-" She was cut off by Takashi raising his hand and delivering a slap across her face, making her stop immediately.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Takashi yelled. Hasashi glared at him for a while before nodding. The three of them left the classroom. The students started talking to each other as if nothing had happened. Shinrai pushed his chair back and headed for the door.

"What are you doing Shinrai? Quitting this class after such a short time?" The teacher asked. Shinrai didn't answer. He pushed the door open and looked back and forth, hoping to find which way Takashi went. He decided to turn right; the opposite of where the others had ran.

The only noise in the hallway was the sound of his shoes against the floor. His breath was fast yet silent. He quickly rounded corners, trying to find the nearest exit. Suddenly, he had lost any memory he had of the layout of the school. He turned another corner to come face to face with another student. The only thing wrong was that she didn't look like a human. Her skin was gray. Blood had stained her uniform.

"I'm guessing now that you're not exactly gonna allow me to pass through here." Shinrai backed up slowly. The undead girl inched towards him. He started moving backwards at a faster pace. He passed a fire axe inside a glass case. He glanced at it and back at the girl. He took a deep breath and used his elbow to break the glass. The axe was heavy. Heavy enough to require both hands in order to even hold it up. The girl lunged at him.

"You treated me like crap when you were alive. I hope you know I'm gonna treat you the same way now that you're dead!" Shinrai swung the axe. Her head came clean off. Some of the blood splattered onto his blonde hair. He grunted and tried to wipe some of it off. "I guess reading those apocalypse books have finally paid off."

"This announcement is for all the students…" The principal's voice came over the PA system. "An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat, an emergency situation is taking place…" Just then a loud feedback came through the PA for a short time. "Get away from me! Get back!" There was another silence. The principal's screams came over the intercom, making Shinrai shutter. The pain and suffering in his voice.

The screams stopped. Shinrai backed up against the wall, making sure to stay out of the way of the path of the hoard that he expected. "Now comes the panic." Shinrai said just as the screams of kids filled the halls. Shinrai saw everyone trying to get out as fast as possible. Guys and girls were being pushed out of the way while everyone was panicking. This chaos was attracting the undead.

It took quite a few minutes for the halls to clear. After it did, Shinrai slowly started walking, the axe dragging behind him. The halls have never been so quiet. You could at least hear the voices from a loud class. The walking seemed to go on forever. Neither a soul nor zombie in sight. Shinrai walked outside. He looked over the edge and tried to look at the distance to the ground. He would die no matter what. He shook the idea out of his head. Suicide wasn't an option in a situation like this.

"Hey kid!" A voice called out. Shinrai turned just in time to see a black sword nearly hit him right in his face. He managed to duck just in time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinrai held on tightly to his axe and tried to block the swings.

"Shut up and just die!" The sword hit Shinrai on the side. He let out a yell but noticed he wasn't bleeding.

"What is that, a bokken? You really are trying to kill me with a wooden training sword?"

"If it could smash the heads of the dead, it can certainly smash yours!" The kid hit Shinrai on the side of his head, sending him to the ground.

"Stop it! I don't want to kill you!" Shinrai stumbled to his feet, making sure not to lose the axe.

"Then don't fight back!"

"Dammit! I didn't want to do this!" Shinrai swung the axe and more blood landed on his hair. He looked at the boy. The bokken was lying in a pool of blood next to a severed forearm. Shinrai sighed. The boy was staring at the blood.

"You… You cut off my arm!"

"I didn't want to! You forced me!" The boy shook his head and dove at Shinrai. He swung once again and he heard the boy scream. Shinrai looked around. He was gone. The arm and bokken were still in the pool of blood but the body had seem to disappear. He looked over the edge of the bridge and noticed the boy's body was on the ground, already being eaten by zombies.

"Oh my God…" Shinrai grabbed the bokken and ran off, trying to shake the memory from his head.

(Transition)

About an hour had passed since Shinrai had killed the strange attacker. He sat in the hallway quietly. He heard footsteps coming closer to him.

"Are you gonna kill me too?" Shinrai asked, not even looking up.

"Absolutely not. Not unless you're infected." A male voice answered. Shinrai looked up and noticed a blue haired teen staring down at him. He held out his hand. "My name's Hideki." Shinrai grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Akuma Shinrai. Good to see a normal face instead of one that wants to eat my flesh."

"Yeah. I can say the same. I'm surprised. I didn't think I'd be this calm when the end of the world came along." Hideki laughed a bit.

"Maybe it's just initial shock. When our minds finish processing that everyone's dead, we'll probably break down." Akuma held the bokken tightly before handing it over to Hideki. "You might need this."

"Thank you. We'll need to rid ourselves of those things." The two heard more footsteps down the hall followed by the moans of the undead.

"Come on. We need to get out of this school. We'll die if we don't." Akuma swung the axe around and clenched it tightly in his hands.

"Follow me. I know the way." Hideki ran down the hall.

(Transition)

Their footsteps were silent yet swift. Hideki was still leading the way, pushing a few stray zombies down with the bokken to avoid making too much noise.

"We're almost to the second floor. From there, we can jump out of a certain window and land on the grassy area near the track. From there, it's just a long run to the fence where we jump and escape." Hideki informed as they rounded another corner. Their feet quietly slapped against the stairs as they descended another level. That's when they heard the revving of a vehicle. The two rushed to a window and looked outside to see a group of kids running to a bus.

"Isn't that the nurse driving the bus?" Hideki whispered.

"Yeah. Mr. Shido is trying to get there quickly it seems. A lot of those things are chasing them." Akuma observed. They watched as a boy tripped and dropped his books right behind Shido. He called out for help and held his hand up towards the teacher. Shido looked sadly down at him before giving him a wide smile. Hideki and Akuma witnessed Shido lift his foot and slam it down onto the face of the poor boy. He then turned and walked away, letting the undead tear away at the innocent boy.

"That bastard…" Hideki slammed his fist down. That would be a very fatal mistake. The sound of his fist making contact with the stone window sill sounded very quiet to the two. It might has well should have been an air horn because many of the undead turned their attention to them. They started walking towards the two.

"Hideki, I think we have company!" Akuma yelled as he started to lift the axe.

"We'll have to run through them! Our window plan is out! We can't risk the drop now! Come on! Go!" Hideki didn't wait for Akuma to argue. He sprinted straight into the swarming undead, swinging the bokken at any zombie. Akuma followed, swinging only at the zombies that actually endangered him. After breaking through the crowd, the two spotted an elevator. They tried to rush for it.

"If we can make it there and close the doors, we may just get out of here alive!" Hideki said with confidence. Just as they were about to get to the metal doors, a zombie lying on the ground reached and took a hold of Hideki's leg, making him fall to the ground. Akuma slowed to a stop and looked at him.

` "Kill it! I can't get it off!" Hideki yelled as he shook his leg violently. Akuma looked back at the elevator only a few feet away. He looked at the mob of zombies that were advancing towards them. He then thought of the chances they had if he were to kill the zombie, help him up, and try to escape in time.

"I'm sorry." Akuma shook his head. He turned and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"What do you mean you're sorry?! It's one of those things! You have an axe! You can kill it easily!"

"If I do, we'll both die here. Don't worry." Akuma raised the axe above his head. "I won't make you sit through it."

"Akuma! Don't do this!" The elevator arrived and the doors opened. Akuma stepped on Hideki's bokken and slid it into the elevator. He brought the axe down hard. Hideki was gone. The zombies swarmed around the corpse and tore it apart. Akuma turned and walked into the elevator. The doors shut and it slowly lowered down.

On that day, Akuma killed the first person who had ever trusted him. Who ever worked with him. Who actually liked him. On that day, the undead had risen and had taken over in the span of a few hours.

On that day…

The World came to an End.


End file.
